


River Ships It

by Awluvtardis



Series: 13 is a disaster space puppy, but we love her [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Its crap but whatevs, didnt even read it over again, just word vomit and post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Total CrackWas texting a friend after watching the arachnid episode, and Yaz's mum ships it, so it has to happen.Yaz met Mels years ago, River isn't subtle, and 13 is a confused space puppy.





	River Ships It

Yaz is showing the doctor her newly decorated Tardis room when it happens. 

She had photos clothes pinned up on a string of twine above her new desk of people who were important to her. A group photo of her family, another of just her mum, some of her old friends, a few old flings she still kept in contact with, and her new Tardis team. The photo of the Doctor was the largest, front and center. Yaz hoped it would spark some sort of talk about maybe being ‘something more’, but this was the Doctor. 

Instead of focusing on the photo of herself, the enigmatic woman grabbed another photo, snapping it off its pin, holding it almost reverently in her hands, studying the image.

“Umm, Doctor?” The woman’s wonder-filled eyes snapped to meet Yaz’s, turning the photo towards her.

“That’s Mels. Melody. We were sort of an item when I was in school. She lived sort of far away, but she was in Sheffield for the summer. We still text.”

“You- wait. You still text? You haven’t done a phone call have you?”

“Nah, she prefers the texting. She’s mellowed out and is in academia now, never woulda guessed, really.”

“But- When’s the last time you did the texting bit together?” The Doctor looked like an inquisitive puppy, all eyes and head cocked.

Yaz chucked at the impossible woman. “First off you need to work on your slang. Second, I texted her about an hour ago. Said something about spiders being creepy. Not sure if she’s responded yet.”

“You mention our adventures?”

“I mean not really? I said something about heights after Tim shaw, we talked after Grace’s funeral. I haven’t really gotten to text her about space, the planet, Rosa, of anythin like that.”

The Doctor’s eyes looked focused, but beyond that her expression was unreadable. 

“Have you mentioned me?”

“A bit. Okay, quite a bit. Said how you dropped out of the sky, and how you’re amazing. I was texting her while you were tryin on clothes at the charity shop.”

The woman’s face became almost devilish. “What’d she think of the outfit” she asked, groping her lapels and twirling for good measure. 

“Ridiculously adorable.”

“Adorable? She said that? No- hang on. She’s not supposed to know about this me.”

“She’s- You know her?”

“I married her!”

“You did whAT???”

“That’s the younger version of my wife, that is!”

“You said you didn’t have family!”

“Time travel!” The Doctor stated with an arm flap, still grasping the photo, as if those two words explained everything.

“Wha- you’re married to Mels?”

“River, but yes.”  
“River??”

“Professor River Song, Archeology. Teaches at Luna University in the 52nd century. The reason you only text is because she regenerated.”

“What, like how you were a Scot before this?”

“Exactly!” She tilted the photo more towards Yaz, gesturing madly. “That was River before she regenerated. Ooh! We should face call her! Wheres your phone?”

Yaz pulled it out of her pocket in a daze, at this point just going with it. The Doctor snatched it out of her hand, pulling up the contact of Melzzzz, pushing the video icon.

“She might not pick up, you know. Last time I tried to video call, she didn’t pick up.”

“Well, lets see shall we?”

They waited a few seconds, before a scowling face with huge eyebrows appeared on the screen. “Students?”

Yaz looked to the woman beside her, but as she seemed to be frozen in place, Yaz turned back to the screen to answer. “Umm, yea?”

The man huffed, mumbling something about archeology, before yelling out for River. A short “stop answering my PDA for me” later, and a woman’s face appeared. She wasn’t quite facing the camera, seemingly taking the device with her as she left the room, only focusing on it once she’d sat on a posh looking desk chair, a bookshelf in the background.

The woman looked nothing like the ball of chaotic energy yay knew, yet the spark of mischief in her eye betrayed she was the same woman. 

“I assume this is urgent?”

“Mels?” The woman stilled, finally focusing on the phone.

“Umm, you must have the wrong number-“

“I know it’s you, You’ve got the same look in your eye. You’re called River, though, right?”

She huffed, smirking. “Who told you that?”

The doctor finally made herself known, waving at the screen over Yaz’s shoulder, “Hiya.”

All tension melted from River as she took in the chagrined face of the blonde puppy. “Hello, sweetie.”

“You recognize me then?”

“She sent a photo. Only you could ‘drop out of the sky’ with that sort of fashion sense.”

“I thought you said I was adorable- You said she said I was adorable!”

Yaz blanched, doing an impressive imitation of a fish.

“Yes, you’re adorable. Stop pouting. Anyways, I should really get back to gardening, but if this is your way of asking permission for once, sweetie, the answer is yes.”

Yaz and the doctor exchanged a look, before looking back to the screen, both the image of confusion.

“Oh for goodness sakes, you two. I’m saying you should put that bed behind you to good use before you both die of frustration. I’ll text you about those spiders tomorrow, Yaz.”

The screen went black, and Yaz’s eyes slowly shifted towards the Doctor, who was eyeing the bed suspiciously. “Why would River say to use the bed? I’m not tired. Do I look tired?”

“That’s not what she meant.”

“But then what did she mean? If we’re not tired, then what would we need a bed for? I mean that’s what a bed’s function is! You sleep in it! Well, Sometimes you do other things, but-“ The Doctor’s flustered rambling was cut short once her brain caught up, and she looked to Yaz, then the phone, then the bed, before resting on Yaz. “Oh.”

Yaz put the phone on the desk before wrapping her arms around the stunned woman’s hips. “Is this alright?”

Soft hands found their way to Yaz’s cheeks, photo fluttering to the ground.

“Yea.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely.”

“If you’re not-“

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired. Gonna sleep now and try not to think about giant spiders. 
> 
> also now thinking about how yaz/13/river would work. stop me plz.


End file.
